


Sadistic! Tsukiyama X Victim! Kaneki

by bruzzahquirk



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, French-Speaking Tsukiyama, M/M, Mild Gore, Molestation, Rape, Sexual Arousal From Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruzzahquirk/pseuds/bruzzahquirk
Relationships: Tsukiyama Shuu/Kaneki Ken
Kudos: 26





	Sadistic! Tsukiyama X Victim! Kaneki

"Tsukiyama! How dare you show up here!" Kaneki yells, his teeth bared in anger and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "I thought you were dead! But here you are!"   
He is just the cutest, isn't he?   
I run a pale hand over my throat, then across my jaw and let a single long finger fall across my lips as I smile at him. "Let's not mention that last part to anybody, yeah? The government would throw a hissy fit and ruin all my plans for tonight." I wink and I watch Kaneki's eyes, one black as night with a red pupil and one that beautiful, human brown, as they widen in something that resembled fear.   
How delicious.   
"W-What plans?" That stutter makes me smirk. Jeez, he really knows how to make a guy heat up, hunh?  
I reach a hand up to my face and curl my fingers across my nose and left eye, smiling widely. "Oh, Kaneki. You know exactly what I mean."  
As the last words leave my lips, my eyes become ghoulish and I allow my kagune to pierce the air, yanking out of my back and shuddering with the most delightful slash of flesh as they meet Kaneki's upper arms, go all the way through, and dig into the wall behind him. His scream echoes through the room, but I'm not worried about anyone barging in. I took care of the other apartments before entering his.  
I walk closer, watching the ugly-pretty twist of my beloved Kaneki's face as he arches in pain and hearing the pitter-patter of his blood dripping to the floor. "Mmm, yes. This is most definitely what I needed." My grin turns feral. "Especially after so long without your ravissant presence to keep me on my toes." I lean in until my nose is less than a centimeter from Kaneki's throat and breathe in deeply. He seems to stiffen, but I let a giggle escape my lips. "Ohhhh yes! Just as intoxicating as I remember!" My hand trails along Kaneki's jacket lapels and then grip him closer, stuffing my nose into his neck. "Or maybe more so…" I look up at Kaneki, at his wide eyes full of fear and glazed with pain, completely silent, and my smile starts to hurt from how wide it is. "Nothing to say, Kaneki-kun?" Another laugh bubbles from my mouth. "Et maintenant?!" My kagune stab deeper into the wall and he arches again in pain, another scream reverberating through the room. Now that I'm so close to him, I can see every aching breath and every tense muscle, feel every tremble of his body as he stays arched into me, unable to control the spasms as pain wracks through his muscles.   
I am so utterly transfixed by the intimacy of it all.  
I breathe, "Oh, Kaneki… You're beautiful. So much more beautiful than I thought. Délicieux! And you smell…" The scent of him fills my lungs and makes my bones ache for him. "...divine."  
I press even closer, my thigh crushing into his groin, and he physically cringes away, which turns into a heavy wince when it pulls against my kagune in his arms. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't fainted yet and my smile is very wide as I say, "Fantastique! You're doing so well! And I had a foolish worry you wouldn't be able to handle me, like how you couldn't handle me that first time and your friends stepped in, hmm?"  
His eyes, ghoul and human, widen and he opens his mouth to object, but my hand comes up, gripping his jaw tight enough to bruise a great deal. I let my own eyes meet his and I know the craze of lust and hunger I am feeling is glazing them as I croon, "No objecting, mon bien-aimé… We're nowhere near done yet!"  
I run a hand down his neck, to his Adam's apple, and my fingers wrap loosely around it. He doesn't try to say anything more, his eyes averted, as if he's resigned himself to this.  
Well, that's no fun, is it?  
I tighten my grip considerably on his throat and he gasps for air he is unable to get, and it sends a writhing slither up my spine. I smirk as he looks at me, his handsome eyes nearly bulging from the pressure of my hand. I loosen my hand just barely and he gasps once then pants heavily, his lungs begging for a sip of more, more, more air, for a bit of the sweet sweet oxygen that is just out of reach. And it makes the fire in my stomach leap in excitement.   
"Oh, my love, you are just utterly enticing with that look on your face! It makes me want to…" I grin widely, my eyes deep dark pools of midnight alight with a red fire of hunger. "It makes me want to devour you!"   
My teeth suddenly throb with the want of being surrounded by soft flesh and I feel pangs in my stomach with the longing for something to fill it.  
His face is becoming slack with fear and, though I want to hear his anguished scream once more, I doubt he could make the sound if he wanted to. My kagune shoves harder into his body like it's made of dough instead of bone and muscle and sinew. He lets out a strangled wail and I sigh happily at the sound. "Kaneki, you sound like you're either hating this…" I laugh, more of an elated cry than anything. "Or you absolutely love it!"  
He tries to speak, but all that comes from his lips is a garbled string of words that sounds vaguely like a plea. A thick layer of blood covers most of his chest and yet it still flows profusely from the wounds in his shoulders. The crimson mess on the floor is becoming clotted and brownish from exposure.  
I smirk, finally readying this to come to an end. "Hey, love~" He looks towards me but his eyes won't focus, so it is as if he's looking through me.   
I start to feel vaguely…. remorseful for what I've done. But then the feeling is gone and I once again feel the end nearing. "It's time now! Isn't that great?"   
Kaneki's head suddenly lolls to the side, his eyes staring blankly in the vicinity of my nose, and my kagune flickers along with my ghoulish eyes. "K… Kaneki?"  
He doesn't respond and my eyes widen as I shake him, holding him off the ground by his decimated arms. What is wrong with him? He should be screaming.   
He should be screaming.   
Tears come to my eyes and I yell, "Kaneki, wake up, goddammit, I haven't even had the chance to taste you warm! Wake up, please, I need you!"  
Kaneki moves only when my own body shakes him, and it's in the flailing uselessness of the doll-like corpse in my arms that I find my laugh.   
I sink to the ground, Kaneki's blood-soaked body congealing in my lap, press my fingers to my face, and let the giggles fall loose from my lips. My eyes, deep violet now and wide enough to hurt, stare unseeingly at his prone figure as I dissolve into laughter.   
It wasn't happiness or embarrassment or even my twisted sense of humor that made me do it.  
It was purely the fact that I was the one who wanted Kaneki so badly in the first place -- and now he was gone. Forever. And it was all my fault.   
I have no tears to cry anymore.  
So it bubbles into laughter.


End file.
